


Christmas Cheer

by Lady_of_Rohan



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph attempts to spread a bit of holiday cheer, in hopes of brightening the spirits of his struggling partner.</p><p>My second year participating in the Joseb holiday exchange on tumblr! Written for Mobius Agent #31!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Dear secret Mobius Agent #31,  
> Merry Christmas! May your holidays be filled with good health, loved ones... and thoughts of Joseb kisses ;)  
> I had so much fun writing this. It was truly a pleasure! 
> 
> Take care, and Happy Holidays to all of my readers! ♥

Joseph could hardly wait for Sebastian to arrive back home, pacing nervously around their apartment. The antler headband placed upon his head jingled as he walked, perhaps a bit ridiculous, but maybe it would brighten Sebastian's spirits. God knew he needed it.

  
It was going out on a limb, that much he knew, to have decorated the place while he was away. Well, save for the outside lights. He'd kept his promise to his partner to never use a ladder without his supervision... and he chuckled at the expense of his own clumsiness. It was something neither of them could deny.

  
The rest of the apartment was rife with holiday cheer. Hot cocoa made to fend off the brisk winter chill, a small pine purchased and erected in front of the window of the living room, and various other baubles displayed.

  
Joseph felt simultaneously anxious and eager as he pulled back the sleeve of his argyle sweater to glance at his wristwatch. Sebastian should have been arriving any minute, his counseling only extending an hour or so. He knew that it was difficult for him, but he was also remarkably proud of his choice to seek help. Although he wished he could solve every problem, and heal every hurt after all he'd been through, Joseph knew that he could only do so much. It was Sebastian that had been convinced otherwise, for months unwilling to cope with his loss and preferring to drown his sorrows in a bottle instead. It was a difficult journey, but necessary if he wanted to face his inner-demons, and resume his prestigious position on the KCPD force. Joseph had no illusions that the battle would be difficult, especially given Sebastian's addiction, but without a doubt, he knew that Sebastian would be wearing his badge again in no time. Sergeant Castellanos would be back at his desk, that smug grin upon his features as the smoke of his favorite cigarettes filled the air.

  
So lost in his imaginings, Joseph almost didn't catch the twisting of the doorknob. He immediately wore a smile, hoping to look more excited than worrisome as Sebastian stepped through the doorway. He crossed his arms, shifting his weight to one leg, just to come off a bit more casual. His partner's features were first focused on the coat rack, where Sebastian mechanically took off his trench coat, the snow dusting off of it, before he looked up to see Joseph's festive attire.

  
"Joseph, hey I'm hom-- what the hell?" He scoffed. "You get hired as one of Santa's reindeer while I was gone?"

  
"Maybe," Joseph said, keeping his tone light as he retrieved the bright red hat he'd purchased earlier. "And guess who's Santa?"

  
Sebastian stepped further into the living room, shutting the door behind him and slipping off his shoes. "You really think I'm gonna wear that?"

  
Joseph shrugged, closing the space between them."Not even for me?" He offered up the fluffy hat, playing innocent as Sebastian took it from him. For a moment, he looked as if he were going to put it on, but then he tossed it across the room.

  
"Not a chance in hell," Sebastian said, and leaned in to kiss Joseph even as his mouth turned downwards into a frown.

  
"Fine, fine." He tore his own head-wear off once Sebastian pulled away. "I knew they were stupid," he mumbled.

  
"What was that?" Sebastian rose a dark eyebrow. 

  
"Nothing, Seb. Oh, and I made some hot cocoa, if you'd like some."

  
"I'm kinda tired. Would rather have some coffee."

  
"Oh. Sure, I'll make you a cup." Mildly defeated, Joseph retreated into the kitchen to utilize the Keurig machine for an instant cup of coffee. While he worked on that, and poured himself a mug of steaming hot chocolate in the process, Sebastian had taken up space on the couch, calling over to him.

  
"The place looks nice. Where'd you get all this?"

  
At least that brought a smile to Joseph's face, all of his hard work acknowledged. "Just decorations from when I used to have time to decorate," Joseph shrugged, and pressed the button as the room was soon filled with the aroma of freshly-brewed doughnut-shop java.

  
"Canadians celebrate Christmas?" Sebastian teased, and Joseph rolled his eyes.

  
"Haha, very funny."

  
When the coffee was finished, Joseph crossed the room with both cups in hand, and handed Sebastian his favorite mug.

  
"Thanks," his lips twitched into something resembling a smile, while Joseph moved to sit beside him on the sofa. It was no surprise that Seb was already reaching for the television remote. Now that he was unable to drink, he preferred mindlessly zoning out after a long day. Joseph took a sip of his drink then cleared his throat, setting his own mug down on the coffee table, and speaking up before Sebastian could get the tv on. "Would you uh... like to trim the tree?"

  
Turning to face him, Sebastian blinked. "Right now?"

  
"Well, yeah, I mean... if you don't mind. I have some ornaments." Though his voice remained strong, appearing unfazed by Sebastian's bothered tone, he couldn't help the way his shoulders slumped with preemptive defeat.

  
His partner seemed to consider it for a few long moments, as he sipped at his coffee. "Sure," Sebastian shrugged. "If you want."

  
That was all it took to rekindle Joseph's spirit, as he rose from his seat. "I think it would be nice."

  
"Up to you, Prancer," Sebastian said, his sarcasm apparent as he raised a palm to playfully slap his ass from his vantage point. Joseph gasped, but chose not to dignify any of that with a response as he made his way towards the Christmas tree. Without hesitation, Joseph was down on his knees, next to the box of ornaments that was nestled beside it, as he rustled through it. Sebastian lethargically followed suit, awkwardly sitting beside him, with his knees bent towards his chest.

  
"This is bad for the joints, you know," Sebastian said, shifting uncomfortably. 

  
"I think you'll survive for a few minutes."

  
Joseph reached into the box first, pulling out a classic glass ornament in the shape of a star. Sebastian took the hint, and without looking, shoved his hand down and pulled one from within the box. As Joseph neatly put his own ornament on one of the lower branches, he glanced over to see what Seb had retrieved. It happened to be a family photo taken years ago, when he'd visited his hometown of Toronto for the holidays. It was enclosed in a plastic frame and hung with a ribbon.

  
"Nice picture," Sebastian said, his tone making it impossible to tell whether or not he was being serious. "The whole Oda clan."

  
It was his smile, a sincere one, that tipped Joseph off to the fact that he was actually giving him a compliment.

  
"Thanks. My mother insisted upon it."

  
"You haven't changed much." Sebastian narrowed his eyes, looking a bit closer. "You still had that floppy haircut. Ever think you'll bring that one back?" The smirk that tugged at his thin lips this time, he could tell was a veiled insult. Sebastian had often joked that his hair only got in his eyes, making his glasses practically useless.

  
"Not likely," Joseph said, with a light sigh, as Sebastian reached out and lazily placed it at the center of the tree.

  
"I liked those glasses, though. Those the ones that got smashed when you broke your wrist?"

  
Joseph gave a nod, the memories still all-too-vivid, even after all these years. He never could find a replacement for them. At least those were the only things to have been broken when he'd taken such a fall. Well, that, and falling for his partner. Even when they were newly acquainted on the force, he'd harbored quite the secretive crush.

  
Silence fell between them for a time, as Joseph stood, and focused on hanging decoration after decoration on the opposite side of the tree. It wasn't until he heard Sebastian's throaty chortle that he looked at how he was faring, peering around the pine's pointed branches.

  
 "What's this one?" Joseph's eyes grew wide at the fact that Sebastian had pulled out another ornament, this time in the form of a metallic pair of handcuffs. They were too minuscule to be the real thing, but certainly large enough to attract attention. Joseph had honestly forgotten about them, a blush rising into his cheeks.

  
"Oh," he said, realizing that there was no way he could backpedal out of this one. He settled for the ambiguous route. "They were a gift."

  
"From a girl?"

  
Sebastian had grown used to specifying, as it was still a recent revelation that Joseph had dated both men and women over the years.The former, of course, carefully hidden from his partner's knowledge.

  
"Yeah," Joseph shrugged.

  
"You mean _girlfriend_?" Features brightening further, Sebastian was clearly enjoying this. Better than to have him moping around, he supposed.

  
"Maybe," Joseph said, with a lilt of annoyance to his tone.

  
"Damn, what'd you do to earn this?" Now he was laughing, holding the ornament upwards, watching as the handcuffs spun around at his fingertips. When Joseph merely raised an eyebrow, Sebastian pulled a face.

  
"Nevermind, I don't want to know." He hung it up on the tree anyway, while Joseph silently agreed that this discussion was better left for another day. Or never at all.

  
Joseph knelt again, opting for reaching for another ornament, this time something square and wooden. His eyes had barely focused on it as it was lifted from the box, when his breath hitched, the air feeling pushed from his lungs. It was the proud work of a preschool-aged girl, made with glued-together popsicle sticks and craft pompoms. Upon it, the words were scribbled, but surprisingly legible for someone so young: " _For uncle Josef, luv Lily_."

  
His gaze shifting from the delicate treasure in his grasp, to Sebastian's features, Joseph attempted to hide it away, back to the resting place from whence it came, but it was to no avail. Sebastian had already seen it. The silence felt staggering in the air between them, thick with grief. Joseph's heart wrenched at that far-away, misty look in his partner's eyes. His hand had frozen, clutching the hand-made ornament and unsure of what to do. He felt truly awful for not being more considerate.

  
"Seb, I--" Words failed him entirely, his expression soft and empathetic, brow creased with deep lines. 

  
When Sebastian spoke, the words were quiet, reverent. He swallowed hard. "Can I... see that?"

  
"Of course." Joseph delicately passed the ornament to him, and Sebastian held it in one large palm, his fingers splayed, as if holding it too tightly might shatter it into pieces. He knew that most of his own memories of his daughter had gone up in flames, never to be recovered. Joseph's heart truly went out to him.

  
Joseph watched him intently, gauging any change of expression, but Sebastian's rugged features were almost void of any emotion. After a few more quiet moments, Sebastian managed a soft, albeit forced, chuckle.

  
"She... had some damned good handwriting, huh?"

  
"Yeah," Joseph gave a nod of encouragement, managing a tight smile. "Amazing attention to detail."

  
"She even got your glasses right." He paused for a few seconds. "You know what she drew on mine?"

  
"What?"

  
"A donut."

  
They chuckled in unison, though it was sincere, almost musical. A fitting remembrance for a lovely young lady... who they both adored, and missed, dearly.  
Joseph maintained a pleasant facade, even as Sebastian stared longingly at that precious item held within his palm. He seemed to snap himself out of it after a few more moments, handing it back over. Joseph shook his head, however, and waved his hand.

  
"Seb, you should keep it, I mean--"

  
"No, no... it was made for you."

  
"Then you should hang it up."

  
Sebastian looked almost painfully stunned as Joseph gave a nod towards the tree, the words choked."Are you sure?"

  
"Of _course_."

  
If there was any way to honor Lily's memory, Joseph would certainly participate. With a solemn nod, and the faintest twitch at the corner of his mouth, Sebastian stood, easily towering over the petite tree. Rising with him, Joseph inched closer, hesitantly placing a palm upon his shoulder as Sebastian reached a hand out, and carefully looped the ribbon of the ornament upon a branch near the top of the pine. It looked beautiful there. Nearly overcome, Joseph wrapped his arms around his partner, holding him tightly and rubbing his hands up and down his back. Sebastian reciprocated, the two of them embracing in front of the Christmas tree.

  
"Hey, Joseph... thanks," he said, the warmth of his breath against Joseph's ear. "For all of this."

  
Joseph pulled away a bit, to better look at him. "You're welcome, Seb."

  
"You didn't have to, you know. Just being here... with you. It's enough."

  
" _Seb_..."

  
His eyes a bit more watery than he'd like to admit, he was thankful that Sebastian leaned in, their noses touching before they kissed.  He could feel the heat of his palms around his waist as he tugged him close, could smell the lingering scent of cigarette smoke. Their kiss deepening, tasting faintly of coffee mingled with hot chocolate, his partner was starting to get a bit handsy when Joseph laughed against Sebastian's lips.

  
"Oh, hey, I almost forgot something."

  
He left Sebastian's arms for only a moment, to lean over and plug a cord into the wall. Like the flick of a switch, the tree was illuminated with white bulbs, casting a cozy glow upon the two of them that spread light to the otherwise darkened corner of the room.

  
When Joseph turned around to face his partner again, he caught sight of Sebastian retrieving the discarded Santa hat from the floor, where it had been haphazardly tossed earlier. Joseph could only stare as he placed it upon his head, swaggering back towards him. He couldn't deny that somehow, it was a good look on him.

  
"So... what does Joseph Oda want this year?" That sly smirk, the one that he'd admired so often over the years, had returned... and it was just for him. Sebastian moved in close, shamelessly grabbing his elbow and pulling him nearer to him.

  
" _Sebastian!"_ Joseph chuckled out his name, palms splayed against his broad chest. "I think I've already got it."

  
"I dunno," Sebastian gave a nod towards the tree, the ball of fluff at the top of the hat swaying in the process. "Those handcuffs are pretty nice."

  
A thrill rushed through him, even though he responded without a beat, full lips forming into a pout. "But a little small..."

  
"Well," Sebastian's voice dropped low, a deep rumble in his chest. "I think I might have ones that'll fit."

  
Their lips met fiercely in front of that glowing tree, and Joseph was caught in Sebastian's sturdy embrace. His palms upon his upper arms were firm, yet utterly careful, and he was soon taking him by the hand, their fingers entwined. Feeling very much like he was dreaming it, merely conjuring it up as he'd done for so long, Joseph allowed himself to be tugged away by his partner, towards the bedroom. He wondered if he'd ever get used to it.

  
Whatever the evening, or even the entirety of the holiday season, had in store... Joseph knew one thing for certain. Sebastian was smiling again, on the path to recovery, and there was no greater gift than that.


End file.
